


Disney movie

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Tom Hiddleston x plus size reader, plus size reader, tom hiddleston - Freeform, tom hiddleston x reader - Freeform, tom hiddleston x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997





	Disney movie

-Movie nights with Tom were always the best because he made sure that no one would interrupt the two of you. You took care of the drinks and snacks while he put his phone on mute or let his friends know that he wouldn’t answer their calls and messages the following hours

 

-“How about we do a Disney movie night, tonight?” your boyfriend asked over the phone as he was almost done working for the day and couldn’t wait to go home and hold you close to him. “Sure! There’s one movie I haven’t seen yet!” you excitedly shared while checking your list of chores and being happy that every task had been done

 

-“Okay! See you in a bit then, love you!” Tom cheerfully said and waited for you to say goodbye before you ended the call. A pleased sigh left your lips as you left your shared bedroom and made your way downstairs, ready to prepare the snacks for the movie night

 

-You had decided to keep it simple with popcorn and M&M’s with soda and juice. You then turned the TV on and went on Netflix, happy to see that Moana was the first suggestion for you, the description of the movie left you more intrigued as you remembered the positive feedback the movie got (especially because it was solely focused on a woman of color and her culture)

 

-After the bowls of snacks and drinks had been placed on the small coffee table in front of the couch, you lied back and checked your social medias while waiting for your boyfriend to arrive home, eager to snuggle up to him and share tender kisses with him

 

-An hour later, Tom arrived home with a big smile on his face upon seeing you lying on the couch with a lazy smile on your face. “Hello, darling” he mumbled while quickly kicking his shoes off and removing his jacket before rushing over to you and greeting you with tender kisses on the lips

 

-“Hey, babe” you grinned while wrapping your arms around him, never getting tired of that soul soothing feeling. Tom quickly rushed to your shared bedroom to freshen up and change into a pair of sweats while you unfolded the fluffy blanket and got cozy beneath it

 

-“Okay, let’s watch Moana” your boyfriend cheerfully said while walking into the living room, ready to have a relaxing evening with you. After he joined you beneath the fluffy blanket and let you be the little spoon, you pressed play on the movie

 

-Twenty minutes into the movie, you already were close to tears as you got the meaning of the movie. When Vaiana’s grand mother died, you were a sobbing mess which Tom found cute as he caressed your back and paused the movie

 

-“Gosh, I’m so silly” you chuckled while wiping the tears off your face and glancing back to your boyfriend. He smiled and shook his head, “Hush, you’re not. Chris Evans cried every time we watched beauty and the beast. It’s what Disney does to everyone” he chuckled before pressing a tender kiss against your cheek

 

-His words made you feel better as you continued to watch the movie, laughing, gasping and cheering at certain moments. “That was amazing” you said once the film was over, the images of the final scenes replaying themselves in your mind

 

-“It was” Tom agreed while the two of you got off the couch, ready to call it a night and go to sleep. “I’m gonna listen to the soundtrack tomorrow, I can’t get the songs out of my head” you mumbled while making your way upstairs, Tom following your every step while a smile rested on his face


End file.
